


Patrick Brewer, You Are My Happy Ending

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: I’ve never liked a smile as much as I like yours.I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you.I’ve never known love like I have when we’re together.It’s not been an easy road for me, but knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it makes everything okay.David's wedding vows, an examination of all the ways Patrick irrevocably changed his life for the better.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Patrick Brewer, You Are My Happy Ending

**“I’ve never liked a smile as much as I like yours.”**

David built himself from the pieces of those around him. He gesticulated like Alexis, born of a pressure cooker childhood where biting words brought more attention than kind ones. He moved like his mother, flowing limbs, always reaching. Growing into his father felt like an inevitability; he learned to turn his open book features into something unreadable. 

Echoing their expression felt like closeness; he had accepted that it was the nearest he could get to love. David understood the nuance in coldness the longer he wrapped himself in it. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t extinguish the piece of himself that ached for more. 

Patrick’s smile was unexpected. It was the start of everything he hadn’t dared to hope for.

“Oh, I don’t know, David,” Patrick grinned, unbearably fond. He was always doing that, laughing, pressing his lips together to keep from it, mouth curling up at the corners. 

Patrick was reckless with his caring. He willfully ignored the fact that David had no idea what to do with all of this happiness. Patrick readily gave it to him, let him have it, like David was someone who deserved the feeling. 

“Can we talk tomorrow?” Patrick asked. He was fucking beaming even as he ducked his head, the only time David had ever seen him bashful. 

“We can talk whenever you’d like,” David answered, smile unguarded. His lips still buzzed with their kiss; the most authentic expression of joy David had ever felt. It was like Patrick had transfused his ability to be the source of his own happiness. For the first time, he thought himself worthy of keeping it.

**“I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you.”**

The world had not been kind to David. He had not been kind to himself either; safety hadn’t exactly been a priority in New York. Not that it ever had been before. David lost count of the number of cities, hotels, bathrooms he spent the night passed out in. New York had gotten bad, fast. 

David let people consume him. He was all too happy to lie there, drugged out of his mind, while they pulled him apart and took. His money, his body, his trust, his heart. It had all been so fucking raw by the time he was abandoned in Schitts Creek.

Patrick never took a goddamn thing without asking. He was patient and diligent; he spent hours cataloging David’s desires. Sometimes, he wouldn’t take even if David offered. His heart beat wild with the fear that sex was all he was good for.

“It’s okay not to be in the mood, David.” Patrick tugged David into his arms, fingers running through his hair, “I’m not going anywhere,” Patrick said. David’s head was pillowed on his chest; Patrick's heartbeat was steady.

David fell asleep in his arms. He trusted Patrick to do nothing more than hold him while he slept. 

**“I’ve never known love like I have when we’re together.”**

David knew love best in action. He never understood why people bothered parsing so much meaning out of love. Love was such a watered down word for all of the ways Patrick carried his heart. 

David hadn’t known what it meant to share his life with someone who wanted all of him. Patrick made him feel naked, not just in the literal sense, though he did that too. He undressed him slowly in the blinding light of day and was careful not to damage his armor in the process. Patrick hadn’t tried to reframe David or see past his flaws. 

“Tell me about it?” Patrick asked, sliding one of his feet between David’s beneath the sheets. David tensed, because this story painted him in a deeply unflattering light. 

Patrick’s fingers trailed lazy circles over David’s stomach. He had long stopped bothering to suck it in when Patrick touched him there. Instead, he gave in to the moment. Patrick wanted to feel him, to know him for who he was.

Patrick’s approach to learning David had been far from the artful examinations David had been subject to in the past. Patrick looked at David head on. He accepted his trauma, and scars, and growth, and joy, and pain with equal weight. He was clumsy with it. Honest.

“Thank you,” Patrick said, pressing a kiss to his temple. “It means so much that you trust me with that, David.”

It made David feel exposed in the best way. He had never known he could be seen this completely and loved for it.

**“It’s not been an easy road for me, but knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it makes everything okay.”**

At first, their exile to Schitts Creek had felt like the hardest day in a series of hard days. David had nowhere and nothing that was just his anymore. He was forced to share all his space with Alexis and frequently, his parents. David constantly worried that the few things he had left would be ripped away at any moment. It was exhausting, having to hold himself together all the time. He probably wouldn’t have made it without Stevie. 

Meeting Patrick had been a balm. Patrick was the most steady thing David had ever known. He gave David a safe place to fall apart when everything got to be too much. Patrick didn’t always know what to do with the pieces, but he was unafraid of David’s sharp edges. 

“I don’t wanna be anywhere you don’t wanna be.” David hadn’t thought he would ever find domesticity appealing, but he wanted desperately to build a life with Patrick. 

“David, I promise I will make you so happy here,” Patrick said, like he hadn’t already given David more than he thought possible. David laughed, tears spilling down his cheeks. His rings sparkled, golden in the sun, where his hand curled over Patrick’s shoulder.

“You fucking better.” Kissing Patrick felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
